


Dog Tag Fever

by Goddess47



Series: Romancing McShep 2020 [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: "Did you get that email from Emma, Woolsey's admin?" John asked Rodney.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Romancing McShep 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633789
Comments: 11
Kudos: 116
Collections: Romancing McShep 2020





	Dog Tag Fever

**Author's Note:**

> For Romancing McShep 2020!
> 
> Also for McSheplets #108: dog tags and my Trope Bingo square: marriage

"Did you get that email from Emma, Woolsey's admin?" John asked Rodney.

"Which one?" Rodney asked absently. It was tormack and meatloaf (real Earth cow!) night and he was paying more attention to his meal than anything else. 

"The one about getting new dog tags?" John persisted. 

"No, her stuff goes into a folder that I haven't had a chance to look at." Rodney stopped eating for the moment. "What did it say?"

"She wanted to know if we wanted new dog tags with new names on them," John explained. "Since we updated the rest of our paperwork, she thought to ask about that."

Rodney looked pleased at the thought. Then his face morphed to look puzzled. "Do we have to?"

"No," John replied with a shrug. "We can keep what we have, it's totally up to us."

Rodney cocked his head in thought for a moment. "Huh. I guess I never thought of it." He looked at John. "What do you prefer?"

"Well, as much as I'm very happy to be John Sheppard-McKay," John enjoyed his husband's flush at that statement, "the reality is that we'd get into too much trouble to wear something like that in the field. Anything that identifies us as being in a relationship could be used against us."

Rodney winced. Too true. "Could we have two sets, maybe?" Rodney asked.

"That would be one more thing we'd have to remember when we go on missions," John pointed out, trying to be practical. "It's easy to remember to take off rings, and we can do that on the fly. Tags are harder."

"Maybe... we don't have to wear them," Rodney suggested shyly. "It would be nice to have the new tags... just for ourselves."

John leaned in for a soft kiss. "I'll ask Emma."


End file.
